Insides Out
Insides Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-ninth case of the game. It is the twenty-fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the final case to take place in South Asia. Plot Elliot had tracked down Averly Worthington to a Tibetan village square so the Bureau could use her location to confront Om Padmasana on his ties to SOMBRA. Jack and the player went there, only to find tuk-tuk driver Sandeep Sadhra disemboweled. A mid-investigation avalanche prompted Jack, Carmen, and the player to rescue street kid Sanjay Korrapati. After the successful rescue, Jack and the player found enough evidence to incriminate NGO worker Warren Goodfellow for Sandeep's murder. Initially insisting he was a good man, Warren admitted to killing Sandeep to trick the Bureau into imprisoning Padmasana. He also admitted that Padmasana was not behind O.M. MediLab. After Warren refused to tell the cops the real person behind the medical firm, Chief Ripley decided to postpone his trial in order to seek the truth. Jack and the player found Sandeep's laptop in the resort lobby, which they sent to Elliot for analysis. Elliot showed them Sandeep's video recording that revealed he found out that Warren established One Mother Milk and was donating through Rising Hope. Upon interrogation, Warren revealed that he was framing the guru under SOMBRA's orders. Jack and the player then went to the village square where they found a letter from China addressed to Warren, telling him to divert the Bureau's attention to Padmasana and to eliminate Sandeep, signed by "The Head Hunter". and Angela's worthy charity.]] Carmen and the player apologized to the guru by helping him retrieve his stolen donations. Elliot analyzed a transfer document the two cops found in Padmasana's cave sanctuary. He said that the secrecy of the Royal Bank of Luxembourg, through which Padmasana's donations were going, was why O.M. MediLab's transactions were so hard to trail. Using the document, Elliot was able to retrieve money from a recent transaction. Angela was able to redirect some of the retrieved money to a new charity for adopted children that she and Lars established. In the trial, Warren told Judge Adaku that he was sick of working for Rising Hope and that SOMBRA's promise of unlimited resources and complete control drove him to work for the crime organization. Judge Adaku sentenced Warren to life in prison for the murder of Sandeep, the fraudulent misappropriation of funds, and the concealment of information regarding SOMBRA. After the trial, Lars said that he was able to find traces of the Camellia reticulata flower in the letter. Because the flower is endemic only in the Yunnan province of China, the Bureau went there to pursue Warren's SOMBRA contact. Stats Victim *'Sandeep Sadhra' (found gutted in the village square) Murder Weapon *'Ritual Dagger' Killer *'Warren Goodfellow' Suspects SKorrapatiWorldEditionPC139.png|Sanjay Korrapati ARajuWorldEditionPC139.png|Arsha Raju WGoodfellowWorldEditionPC139.png|Warren Goodfellow AWorthingtonWorldEditionPC139.png|Averly Worthington EHopeWorldEditionPC139.png|Om Padmasana Killer's Profile *The killer drinks butter tea. *The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff. *The killer knows drum rituals. *The killer wears a khata. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes WEC24-CS1A.png|Village Square WEC24-CS1B.png|Market Stalls WEC24-CS2A.png|Resort Lobby WEC24-CS2B.png|Tea Parlor WEC24-CS3A.png|Cave Entrance WEC24-CS3B.png|Cave Floor Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tibetan Cart, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Tibetan Cart. (Result: Valet Ticket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Resort Lobby) *Investigate Resort Lobby. (Clues: CD Case, Broken Statue, Bone; Prerequisite: Valet Ticket found) *Examine CD Case. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Arsha Raju) *Question Arsha Raju about the CD the victim left. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Buddha Statue; New Suspect: Warren Goodfellow) *Ask Warren Goodfellow about his presence in Tibet. (Prerequisite: Buddha Statue restored) *Analyze Bone. (09:00:00; New Lab Sample: Teeth Mold) *Examine Teeth Mold. (Attribute: The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Kesavan's Obituary; New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Ask Sanjay Korrapati about Kesavan's obituary. (Prerequisite: Kesavan's Obituary restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks butter tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Drum, Yoga Mat, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Drum. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows drum rituals) *Examine Yoga Mat. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Averly Worthington) *Question Averly Worthington about the Guru's whereabouts. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tea Parlor; Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Torn Photo, OMGel; Prerequisite: Talk to Averly Worthington) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Picture of Woman on the Bull) *Ask Arsha about her rodeo photo. (Prerequisite: Picture of Woman on the Bull restored) *Examine OMGel. (Result: Gel Sample) *Examine Gel Sample. (New Suspect: Om Padmasana) *Question Om Padmasana about the O. M. Medilab gel. (Prerequisite: DNA in Gel identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Ask Warren about his ride in the victim's tuk-tuk. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is most likely a reference to Inside Out, a 2015 Disney/Pixar film. *This case and Countdown to Murder are currently the only ones wherein the trial takes place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *While one task in A New Light required a star to talk to Angela, she was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and her showing up on the suspect list during A New Light should be considered incidental. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *The transportation network app Tukber is a parody of Uber. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia